Smoking Hot Uchiha
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: After being forced to watch his family be massacred for 3 days straight with no rest, things didn't develop as they should for Sasuke. Did it take a turn for the worse, or the better. NO YAOI, NO HAREM


So, I just watched the new Annabelle yesterday, and it freaked me the fuck out. I have never screamed to a jumpscare before, but this damn movie fucked me up. After that I went home, and got inspired by two Naruto fanfics, and decided to make something similar to them, yet unique. Here you go!

Btw, the clan restoration act doesn't exist, it's a dumbass fucking law some fanfic writers made. Honestly, it's stupid, as clans are independent of the village. Perfect example is the Hyuuga clan. They do not get in trouble for attacking their fellow leaf ninjas with their cursed seals just because the branch members are a part of the Hyuuga clan.

o - o - o - o

For the thousandth, or was it ten-thousandth time? He had lost count, but Sasuke did not care. He lunged for his brother, his hands reaching for his neck, demanding to wring it like a wet towel.

But once again, Itachi saw him coming, with the red eyes his clan was known for, and instead slammed Sasuke into the ground by the neck, and looked down at him coldly. "Foolish little brother." He said, before driving his sword through the skull of their mother and father, after which he sliced their eyes in halt.

Their tears stained the floor, yet he could not tell, as the blood had already overtaken them.

Then it all went black, and Sasuke was transported to another place.. With Itachi standing in front of him, as he had done thousands of times before. Sasuke sprung at him with killing intent flaring, his own eyes red with a three tomoe in both. But as always, Itachi subdued him, and killed the next Uchiha, slicing their eyes..

When would this torture end?

Sasuke's sight blackened, and he was now on top of a mountain, with his brother in front of him. His sharingan changed from the 3 tomoe he had always displayed, to a 3 bladed shuriken.

The red moon shone like it was on fire, and the sky surrounding them was pitch black. The clouds floating through the skies were as red as the moon, if not a bit lighter. But none of that mattered to Sasuke. If he could choose, he would rather stay in this world forever, if it meant he could kill his brother.

But he couldn't move. He was paralyzed, and his brother stood in front of him, with his tanto in hand..

"Hate me, foolish brother, hate my very existence.. When you have mastered the new powers of your eyes, I will return, and I will finish the job."

Itachi drove his tanto through Sasuke's chest, leaving him convulsing and coughing blood, with sharingan shaped like a triangle with an eye inside it, before he disappeared, and the twisted world Sasuke was in, turned black.

o - o - o - o

Sasuke felt like a prisoner in his own body. Not the way most people would feel, like they didn't belong in their body, but there was another reason. He could hear voices around him, but he couldn't move.

"We have found a survivor!" A man yelled out from right next to him. "It's Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother!"

Itachi.. Where is Itachi..? There's no way he could escape from the village all alone, when he took his time killing off the clan. They must have been able to stop him, right? Sasuke had heard enough about Konoha from his father to know that Konoha is the strongest village. There's no way a single man would be able to get away after he massacred Konoha's strongest clan.

Sasuke felt two fingers touch his neck, and his reflexes demanded him to break the arm responsible, like he had never been successful at doing with Itachi.. But he could not move, only listen.

"He is in a genjutsu, we need to get him to the hospital immediately." Wrong, the genjutsu is over already. He felt his body being picked up, before being moved at extreme speeds.

The same woman who picked him up walked for a few seconds before stopping, "This is Uchiha Sasuke, he has been put in a genjutsu induced coma." She said simply, before Sasuke heard some movement and a response from another woman. He was put down on a flat board, and felt himself being carried away again.

The sound of a door being slammed open, before he was deposited in a bed, and Sasuke felt needles enter his skin. He wanted to grab them, and insert them into the throat of whoever was responsible for them, he wanted nothing more right now, aside from Itachi's death.

But he couldn't move.

The door slammed shut again, and now, the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own breathing.

o - o - o - o

The coma lasted for a week, everyday, Sasuke could hear someone walking in, writing something on a notepad, before leaving.

His semi consciousness left him bored. He saw visions of smoke in his mind, and blazing through the smoke was the sharingan. The smoke was always just thick enough that he couldn't see the body behind the smoke, but light enough that he could see the sharingan in all its glory.

These visions sometimes varied. From the smoke color, the density, the amount of eyes, the range at which the eyes were from him.

Sasuke did not know this yet, but these visions left a greater impression with him than anything his brother has ever shown him.

o - o - o - o

Uchiha Sasuke had now been in his semi coma for a week, and he was about ready to die from boredom, when he felt his attempts to move finally pay off.

His finger twitched..

Always one to seize an opportunity, he began trying to move his entire body, and he cracked open his eyelids. The crust in the corner of his eyes bothered him, and he rubbed it off, before sitting up.

He was finally able to move.

He stood up from the hospital bed, pulled off the annoying wires and needles, before opening the window to his hospital room, and jumping out. He had training to do, if we wanted to kill the S ranked shinobi, Uchiha Itachi, and the mental checkup he knew he would receive if he stayed in the hospital was nothing more than a waste of his time.

He made it out of the hospital grounds, and was now on the streets of Konoha, making his way to the far off Uchiha compound, and his starved body didn't make this any easier. He observed the citizens of Konoha as they observed him. They were looking down on him, he noticed.

Pity is an emotion you can only feel if you consider yourself to be better off than the target of your pity. And pity was all he was getting, from every, single, citizen.

Every single Konoha citizen considered themselves above Uchiha Sasuke, the now- clan heir of the Uchiha clan. The sole survivor, and the last holder of the sharingan.

He would say, "Spare me your pity," or something resembling that, if he didn't already know that it would be futile. Instead, he kept on walking, back to the compound of the dead clan. His dead clan.

The gates stood as tall as they always had, but left a smaller impression on him than they had before he had seen them thousand of times over, with people being killed in front of them.

He walked through the clan gates, walked through the streets, with flashbacks of the illusion playing through his mind.

All of the bodies were removed, and the blood as well. Itachi had destroyed all of the sharingan though, so the clan's secrets were still safe.

Sasuke entered his house without any hesitation. The worst he could find was the dead body of his father. He had seen that hundreds of times already.

The bodies of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto were no longer inside the compound, apparently having been removed as well.

Sasuke headed into his father's study to check if anything had been lost. He had been here as well throughout the illusion, and he knew where everything was.

Nothing was missing.

Next, he went to the clan's library. He had been on every single part of the library. Somebody had been killed on every single part of it.

Luckily, all of the books and scrolls were there, and the maintenance seals placed on them had kept them blood free. He walked further into the library, heading into the forbidden part of it.

Sasuke scoffed at the foolishness of Itachi. He had called him foolish, and yet he had shown Sasuke every single part of the clan compound.

Secret vaults, meeting rooms, the forbidden library, private rooms, offices, the police station.

His sharingan had awakened after he first saw Itachi killing his parents in the compound. Everything Itachi projected through his illusion, he remembered photographically.

.. And every kill served to further evolve his sharingan..

Inside the forbidden library, he walked down the isles, before turning into the part of the library focused on the sharingan.

He already knew which book he was looking for.

'Sharingan: all stages.'

'The first stage of the sharingan is unlocked by intense psychological trauma. This stage gives the user 1 tomoe in each eye, that spins faster depending on level of danger, anger, or excitement the user is in. Abilities the first stage give a you is letting you see movements slower than they actually are, and photographic memory commonly used to copy jutsu. The tomoe unlocked after that only improves basic abilities, until when you have 3 in each. After 3 tomoe have been unlocked in each eye, genjutsu can be used through eye contact when the sharingan is active. But there is another stage that isn't commonly unlocked. Seeing a loved one die in front of you, with 3 tomoe already unlocked, unlocks a new stage. This stage gives the user 3 abilities, one for each eye, one that requires both eyes, and a unique pattern instead of the tomoe in their eyes. The only technique known to always appear in someone with this new stage, the mangekyou sharingan is called Susano'o, which manifests a skeletal armor around the user. Be warned, extended use of the mangekyou sharingan results in blindness.'

This was the heavily summarized version, and explained what Sasuke wanted to know. Itachi has this stage unlocked, and he said that Sasuke did too.

Sasuke, now done with his survey of the most important parts of the Uchiha compound, walked towards a ninja store owned by an old couple.. Or at least, it used to be.

He walked in, and used the back door to get to their mail area. Even if they are dead, the mail wouldn't have gotten cancelled suddenly.

As expected, in the back of their house, 5 packages stood. He read the receipts and opened to package on the left containing the updated bingo books.

He flipped one open, and activated his sharingan. It couldn't hurt to learn the faces of the world's strongest shinobi.

He flipped through the pages faster than any normal person could read a word of them, but his sharingan let him do just that with ease.

'Uchiha Itachi, S rank, wanted dead or alive.'

He didn't stay on that page for long, no matter how much he wanted to kill Itachi, staring at his face for extended periods of time was just a waste of his time. He flipped through the rest of the pages with the same level of attention.

When he had read through the book, he placed it back in its package, he had some legal stuff to take care of now, but he needed to do some reading before he could do that.

He walked back to the library, to the legal section, ready to indulge himself in the laws of his clan and the village, and there was no better tool than the sharingan for this.

o - o - o - o

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just received news that young Sasuke had l left the hospital without any notice, and had been seen entering the Uchiha compound by his anbu, and was conflicted.

Should he bring him back into the hospital to check on his mental state? Anyone would say yes, but Hiruzen was not sure. The kid had just seen his whole clan massacred. By his own brother, who he had been told was the person Sasuke looked up to the most. It's obvious how he will react. Revenge will be the only thing in his mind. He will most likely have other negative effects to his mental state, but that will he the biggest.

Thankfully, Hiruzen didn't need to ponder any longer, as the object of his concern knocked on the door. "Enter," he said, and Sasuke did. He was dressed like any Uchiha would, in a high collar dark blue shirt, and black anbu pants.

He had a blank look on his face, a poker face that many Hyuuga would be jealous of.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to be reinstated as the head of the Uchiha clan, and have the belongings of the Uchiha clan transferred to my possession, including the money."

Hiruzen's heart nearly stopped. This was what the recently orphaned Uchiha heir had wanted?! Had he been overcome by greed?

"Denied, you are much too young for that much responsibility."

"No, Hokage-sama, according to Uchiha law, if the clan head dies, the position is passed onto the planned heir, if the planned heir is undecided or dead, it is passed onto the closest relative of the clan head outside of his family, if they die, it's the next in line. It continues on until it gets to the closest civilian by blood to the previous clan head, which is me. No age issue is written down. And according to Uchiha law, any possessions of a deceased member of the clan is passed on to the closest blood relative. I am the closest living relative to all Uchiha."

Hiruzen's eyes widened throughout Sasuke's legally correct speech. The 7 year old knew more about Uchiha law that anyone aside from him himself. Hiruzen knew EVERYTHING about Konoha, including clan laws, though he didn't bother finding out clan techniques, as that would be akin to betrayal. He knew all of these laws were correct, but were intending to keep them from Sasuke until he was older. But even he couldn't break the law.

But how did he find all of this out, or rather, how did he find it all out in such a short time, and memorize it as well? Even with all his intellect, Hiruzen wouldn't be able to learn all of this for the first time in an afternoon, assuming that wasn't all he was learning. It's safe to assume that this wasn't the only thing Sasuke was reading up about.

"Very well, if you are this certain about taking possession of the entire Uchiha clan, I will not deny it any more. Sign these contract, and turn them in to my assistant.

"I will sign these, and let you read them over before signing."

Hiruzen signed all of the necessary contracts with extreme speeds before he pushed them over to Sasuke's side of the desk. Sasuke activated the sharingan behind the contact lenses he had found in his father's office as he scanned them over.

All of the contracts were correct, no flaws to be found, he signed them all with his signature, before picking them all up. "I will be going by the bank after this, if you would send your anbu over to speed up the process I will have to go through for inheriting the Uchiha clan bank, I would be thankful. Excuse me."

Sasuke opened the doors, and bowed, and left the Hokage's office, leaving Hiruzen to his thoughts. Hiruzen couldn't help feeling like this was just the calm before the storm, but no matter how much he wanted to ignore those feelings like he had learnt to do after he had been reinstated as the Hokage, he couldn't.

Maybe he should stop doing that altogether?

"I'm too old for this shit.. Anbu, bring this letter to the bank."

o - o - o - o

Sasuke's experience in the bank was smooth, and he was out almost as soon as he came in, just a few papers to sign, and suddenly, he had a grand total of 2 billion ryo in his bank account(200mil dollars).

Now that he had all of the clan's possessions in order, the only thing he has to worry about is himself.

He ran back to the compound, willing to get his warmup done before he is there, the library was his destination.

He walked through the library doors with a fair amount of sweat running down his forehead, and went to the ninjutsu part of the normal library. He had a ninja library all for himself, and now was the time to take advantage of it. He pulled out the first scroll, and activated his sharingan..

o - o - o - o

**"Shunshin no jutsu."**

Sasuke's body flickered through his training ground, arriving perfectly in the circle after many failed tries. Evidently the hole in the ground next to the circle was a failure. He didn't give himself time to celebrate though, as he walked back to his starting spot, and drew a new circle there.

He has finished doing a single body flicker, now it's time to do two in a row.

**"Shunshin no jutsu."**

He teleported perfectly into the circle, instantly he channeled his chakra with the correct hand seal still formed, flickered back to where he started, but found himself stuck in the crown of a tree soon after.

He broke his way through the branches, made his way back to the first circle, and kept on practicing. He wouldn't start on his next memorized jutsu until he had managed three body flickers in a row.

**"Shunshin no jutsu."**

o - o - o - o

Two months had passed, and the village had heard nothing of the Uchiha survivor, until the day came when the academy would finally start.

He arrived without anyone noticing, first place in line to pay for the admission fee, appearing to manifest through mid air. The civilian in charge of admission fees was spooked that an 8 year old kid had appeared in front of her the same way shinobi often did.

"I'm here to pay for the admission fee."

He held out a hand with the exact amount needed, and placed it on the table before her. She counted the money, and was about to tell him which class he was in, right after she had written it down, but he was gone, as subtle as he came.

Sasuke had flickered into the classroom he was assigned to, having read her pen movements with his sharingan to save time. There, in front of him stood a Chunin with narrowed eyes.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

The Chunin, Umino Iruka asked. Truthfully, Iruka was surprised when he was made homeroom teacher of so every clan heir in Konoha, he had expected then to be in different classes. He had also expected them to be extremely talented, but extremely talented does not mean capable of using a Chunin level technique.

Sasuke did just that. He used a Chunin level technique like he had done it for years, no smoke even appearing, he just blurred into existence.

"Yes."

Iruka had half expected him not to answer, going by the aloof aura he carried himself with, but he wasn't one to let his failed judgements get in the way of his job.

"I'm Umino Iruka, your homeroom teacher."

Sasuke nodded, ending the conversation there.

Iruka figured he shouldn't mind it, and instead continued going through his notes and material, to make sure he didn't make a mistake when he counted for all the students he was expected to get. Soon enough, the rest of the students started flooding in, and the day could begin.

o - o - o - o

o - o - o - o

So, thoughts ?

Probably my longest first chapter yet. Anyways, I got this idea popping into my head after reading two very different fanfics, both of which will remain unnamed until I get a bit further into the story. I don't want to give you spoilers into Sasuke's future abilities.

Anyways, leave a review, always motivates me to make more than a single chapter.


End file.
